Enfant Terrible
by The Dark Cinderella
Summary: Una sola estrella brillaba en la noche él mantenía sus ojos en su libro porque la conocía muy bien, y no quería conocerla tanto. De hecho, no tendría que conocerla tanto.


_**Disclaimer **Sí, son míos, todos y cada uno, los que nombro y los que no... Ya, a quién quiero engañar? Hay una señora en Edimburgo que se regodea de tenerlos para ella solita, y ya saben quien es, no? JK Rowling! Quién más?_

_**NA: **Hace mil que no escribía que esta cuenta, así que ahora lo hago con esta historia que surgió después de pasar todo un día con una amiga tratando de encontrar excusas creíbles sobre por qué cualquiera de las hermanas Black podría haber estado en el mismo curso que los Merodeadores, siendo que son mayores... Pero como en el universo de los fics eso no importa, lo dejamos y yo escribí esto. Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews, y si no les gusta, las críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas!_

_**--------------------------------**_

_**Enfant terrible**_

Remus estudiaba en la biblioteca y el libro le tapaba casi todo el rostro. Por los inmensos ventanales se divisaban apenas el lago y los lindes del bosque, una niebla espesa cubría todo el resto y una sola estrella se distinguía en el cielo nocturno; Remus mantenía los ojos en su libro porque la conocía muy bien, y no quería conocerla tanto. De hecho, no tendría que conocerla tanto.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, aburrido. Remus se dio cuenta, al fin, de que no avanzaba en su lectura y que había leído gran cantidad de veces el mismo párrafo; las brujas bailaron incansables en torno a Macbeth hasta que el chico decidió cerrar el libro. Pero segundos después escuchó unos pasos sigilosos y enseguida se ocultó nuevamente detrás de "Obras Completas de W. Shakespeare".

Luego, pasos cada vez más cercanos, recorriendo las altas estanterías como en un baile extraño, un lento respirar, pausado, y una sombra delgada de largo cabello negro proyectándose por sobre su mesa. Y finalmente, unos brazos delicados lo apartaron del libro.

-Remus.- dijo la sombra de brazos delicados, en un susurro quedo junto a la oreja del chico. Él tensó todo su cuerpo involuntariamente al sentirla tan cerca, poco dispuesto para voltearse y mirarla a la cara.-…Remus…- Esta vez el susurro fue más peligroso, sonó más sensual que el anterior, más perverso. Pero Remus continuó mirando al frente.- Remus…- insistió ella, prolongando las vocales como una niña pequeña, una lolita demencial. Pero él se mantuvo firme, sin vacilar.- Remus!- La voz resonó en la biblioteca como si hubiera gritado, y el joven se dio por vencido ante el tono exigente de ella.

-Qué pasa, Black?- preguntó, como si fuera lo más normal encontrarse a la medianoche en ese lugar. No se dio vuelta y la chica lo soltó y se apoyó sobre el borde de la mesa, cruzada de brazos.

-Por qué?- inquirió la chica, frunciendo el ceño en expresión de disgusto.

-Por qué qué?- dijo Remus, sin comprender. Ella sonrió infantilmente, mientras corría la silla a la derecha de él y se sentaba.

-Por qué esa distancia, Remus?- se explicó.

-Porque corresponde…- dudó. Y tras pensarlo un momento, se corrigió:- Porque no deberíamos quebrar esa distancia.-

-Por favor, Remus, no me hagas reír.- se burló ella, con una risa encantadora. Remus sonrió al oírla, y la miró a los ojos, ojos grises tan Black.-No me hables de lo que corresponde, cuando no te molesta acostarte con una niña.-

-Eso es diferente. Si vos no…- comenzó él, pero un suspiro desilusionado de la joven Black lo silenció.

-Te estás pareciendo demasiado a mi primo…- dijo ella con decepción.- Culpándolas a ellas por lo que él hace. No seas hipócrita, por favor. Para eso ya tengo a Rodolphus.-

-…Bellatrix Lestrange… - murmuró para sí mismo con expresión pensativa en sus ojos.- Nunca voy a terminar por entender esas actitudes de la _alta alcurnia_.- agregó en tono burlón.

-_Eso_ sí puedo entenderlo.- se burló a su vez Bellatrix, sonriendo. El silencio se apoderó del lugar luego de ello, mientras ambos se observaban con ansias. De pronto, la morena prorrumpió en carcajadas musicales.- Nunca lo hubiera creído!-

-…No?- Hizo una pausa mientras analizaba los pensamientos de la chica a su lado.- A decir verdad, yo tampoco.-

-Que el prefecto perfecto Remus John Lupin, de notas excelentes, amigos populares y noviazgos centrados, a punto de graduarse, se acostase con la inocente prima de su mejor amigo, a la que le lleva 3 años, es algo bastante surreal.- rió Bellatrix inclinándose hacia delante, aparentemente por casualidad, pero con un gesto estudiado que le permitió al joven prefecto tener una vista casi total de sus turgentes y bien desarrollados senos. Y Remus la aprovechó, sin saber cómo responderle.- Bueno, está bien. Lo de inocente te lo concedo, no lo soy. Pero tampoco eso es gracias a vos.-

-Supongo que fue gracias al "preciado_ Rodolphus_".- El rencor se notó en su voz al pronunciar ese nombre, y Bella sonrió más aún al oírlo.- O quizás fue Regulus. Últimamente estás todo el tiempo con él. Tu "preciado _Rodolphus_" no se pondrá celoso?-

-No. Vos?- quiso saber ella, acercándose más a Remus y cruzándose de piernas.

-No. En lo absoluto.- respondió seguro el licántropo.

-Y además, Regulus _últimamente_ está hablando todo el tiempo de Lucie; en Adivinación salió que van a casarse… y que luego él iba a morir por ella, lo cual no creo posible. Así que…- sonrió la morena inocentemente.- Y es mi primo.-

-Ahora la que está siendo hipócrita sos vos. Como si te importara que sea tu primo.

-… Remus, no juegues.

-No, la única que tiene permiso de jugar sos vos… Ya que no te importó pisotear mi orgullo y me quitaste el honor de haber conquistado tu "inocencia", que te parece si nos olvidamos del protocolo?

-Remus, empiezo a creer que tenés desorden de personalidad múltiple. Pensás dejar que tu yo oscuro me haga suya detrás de alguna estantería, o sobre la mesa?

-Donde prefiera la _Reina de la Oscuridad…_- Remus se incorporó y la levantó de los brazos, pasó sus manos por la pequeña cintura de la chica y la acercó más hacia sí. Luego la besó, un beso apasionado y hambriento digno del lobo y opuesto al del dulce y tranquilo prefecto. Pero, al fin de cuentas, el que Bellatrix deseaba y con el que soñaba y fantaseaba era el lobo en el que se convertía Remus Lupin cuando lo consumía la pasión.

Mientras desnudaba a Bellatrix con pasmosa parsimonia, Remus dirigió una última mirada al cielo nocturno, en donde la única estrella que brillaba era la que en ese momento poseía.


End file.
